phonelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
Phone Losers of America Wikia
The Phone Losers consist of RBCP (Killer of JonBenét Ramsey, 4.2 inches erect, 1 inch flaccid) and whoever else he can get to go along with his ridiculous schemes. They've been making prank calls since the early 1990's. They are known for impersonating businesses in order to anger customers. Originally they did this by hijacking the telephone lines of a business, having it forwarded to a pay phone or other line that they could answer. These days they keep things slightly more legal by tricking businesses out of their customer phone numbers and then calling the customers at home. A list of some of their pranks can be found on Their Pranks page. Hi Wiki Editors! Thank you for contributing to the PLA wiki. You guys have been doing great at editing things and adding pages. The easiest way to contribute something to the wiki is to go pick a random episode of The Snow Plow Show or The Phone Show (or the others) and listen to it as you make notes on the wiki page for that episode. Each episode of a show should have it's very own page, linked from the year's archive of shows. You can get as detailed as you want, within reason. The archive page for each year should have a link to each episode with a paragraph or so next to it, summarizing the information you might see if you click on the page. You'll get an idea of what I'm going for if you visit The Phone Show's 2009 archive or The Snow Plow Show's 2015 archive and looking at the first few episodes on each one. Try to keep things factual and fun. A little sarcasm or really obvious lies are fine, but if you're not funny your edit will disappear and then you will feel like '''crap'. You don't want that. I've made it so you're required to have an account on Wikia to edit now. You don't have to be approved by me, though, so you should be able to begin editing immediately.'' ''-RBCP '' Shows by the PLA * PLA TV (1999 - 2005) Episodes included putting fake signs on drive-thru speakers to make customers do dumb things, and driving around with things on the car roof, just to film people tell them about it. * PLA Radio (2007 - 2009) PLA Radio was a podcast that mostly featured the best calls from the PLA, but also featured new material, news involving telephones, music, and voicemails from listeners. Episodes typically lasted less than 30 minutes. * Big Beef Bueno (2007 - Current) Soon after starting PLA Radio, RBCP created this secondary podcast to feature prank calls and other things that didn't fit the format of PLA Radio. * The Phone Show (2009 - 2012) The Phone Show was a live, weekly call-in show. It was hosted primarily by RBCP, with various co-hosts, such as linear, Spessa, Laugh Track Matt and a buttload of regular callers. Each show centered around phone obsessed topics, like phones in the news, updates in the world of PLA, making prank calls and causing general mayhem all over North America. * [[The Fun Show|'The Fun Show']]' '(2011) r0xy made lots of prank calls with various PLA cohosts on her live show and released them as a podcast each week. * The Prank Show (2011) The Prank Show was a Podcast that aired live on Saturday Nights via Cacti Radio. * The Snow Plow Show (2012 - Current) A prank call show hosted by RBCP. It features prank phone calls, voicemails & updates in each episode, the first Snow Plow Show in this format happened on May 28th, 2013. * Telephone Falls (2013) Telephone Falls is an internet "TV" show that features animated prank phone calls. Not GOOD animation, but basically the same stuff you've seen on past PLA videos. The show got canceled after only one episode. * [[Party Time|'PartyTime']] (2013 - Current) Party Time is an independent spin off of The Phone Show. In 2012 Laugh Track Matt became a free agent when Cacti Radio activated the self destruct clause. In 2013 Matt & Zax announced their own prank call show called Party Time, it has been broadcast weekly ever since. * Calls of Mass Confusion (2015-Current) Jiad & RBCPs video based prank call show. It features phone calls by various prank callers in the community. Jiad and his crew film the results of the prank call with hidden cameras. Pranks take place in public areas, such as shopping malls, convenience stores, on people's lawns. PLA IRL * [[The Fifth HOPE|'The Fifth HOPE']] (2004) - 9th-11th July 2004 at the Hotel Pennsylvania in New York City, Big-E, RTF, Judas Iscariot, Murd0c, I-baLL. * [[The Last HOPE|'The Last HOPE']] (2008) - 18th–20th July 2008 at the Hotel Pennsylvania in New York City, Rob T. Firefly, murd0c, Sidepocket, i-ball. * [[ShmooCon V|'ShmooCon V']] (2009) - 6th–8th February 2009 at the Marriott Wardman Park in Washington D.C, RBCP, Trevelyn, RTF, i-ball, Altalp, Rogue Clown, tully, vixen, Magus. * DefCon 19 (2011) - 4th-7th August 2011 at the rio hotel in Las vegas, RBCP, r0xy, Laugh Track Matt. * PLA EuroMeat (2014) - 19th-22th September 2014 at the Ibis Hotel in Amsterdam, Laugh Track Matt, Zax, Dusk, TheN. Characters * Roy Gerbil is the name RBCP has used in prank calls since 1994. "Roy" was a name chosen at random while him and El Jefe (the founder of PLA) made prank calls. Roy was originally a very perverted character, making sexual advances at prank call victims and constantly offering to babysit children free of charge. At the time, the Richard Gere story involving a gerbil was a well-known thing, so RBCP used Gerbil as Roy's last name. These days, the last name is often given a foreign pronunciation, sounding more like "Sherbeel." In 1995, Roy was a regular caller to a Corpus Christi, Texas DJ known as Crazy Corey, on the radio station KRAD, often calling in to be weird and perverted live on the air. * Matt 'Fucking' Hillock is the name Laugh Track Matt uses when he calls people up and bothers them. * Matt 'Friendly' Hillock is the name Laugh Track Matt uses when he calls people up and makes friends with them. * The Corporate Office PLA pranksters often call businesses and impersonate the corporate office of that business in order to get Contenders to do whatever they say. Most employees are afraid to question anything the corporate office has to say to them. * Staci Stack Stacy is the name r0xy often uses in her prank calls. She almost always used it during her prank show, known as The Fun Show. * Eric Days 'is the name Zax uses when he is trying to perform an elaborate ruse. PLA Mascot - 'Cactus' following the rule of the PLA EuroMeat cactus themed dress policy.]] A "Cactus" has become the PLA's mascot, sexual pleasure device, and a catchphrase. The origin of the word dates back to an old prank call by RBCP , where he would say nothing but the word "cactus," over and over. In common usage, It can be stated with a question mark "Cactus?" or as an exclamation "Cactus!" Similar "Cactus" themed prank calls are often made by PLA members. (PLA issue #35, 1995) During the PLA EuroCon Laugh Track Matt, Dusk & Zax had Cactus themed clothing on throughout the proceedings. Noteworthy Prank Call Recipients * 'Mildred Monday - In 1993 Mildred was first contacted by RBCP. Throughout the 1990's, RBCP and various PLA members made phone calls to Mildred, but only averaging maybe one call per year to her. On February 17th, 2010, Mildred Monday died. * Grouchy Old Man '- On April 1st, 2010, RBCP made a prank call to the man because Google listed his home phone number as a nearby courthouse. RBCP and linear called the man a couple more times during The Phone Show, the man apparently figured out what PLA was and called into the show numerous times. Grouchy Old Man changed his phone number soon after this and hasn't been heard from since. * [[Chris Tomkinson|'Chris Tomkinson]] - Was the subject of 100's of prank phone calls in the early 90's. His dad gave an interview about the PLA. * 'Pizza Sound Check (Dominos) -' Quotes "Listen, lady!" - DarkStranger "Hello, I am a compleatly different person." - Laugh Track Matt "I'll make you think stupid." "12 o'clock in the fucking midnight!" "Tell those kids to shut the fuck up!" "I'm not smelling poop" "Get off the phone!" "This cock sucker!" "You gotta be crappin' on my balls!" "I think this call is a hoax!" "How 'bout I come down there and punch your head off?" "You blowin' smoke up my ass?" "Just get off this fuckin' phone, leave me alone!" Links Website: http://www.phonelosers.org Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/phonelosers Twitter: http://www.twitter.com/phonelosers Google+: http://www.phonelosers.org/googleplus (Who even uses Google Plus) Tumblr: http://phonelosers.tumblr.com Reddit: http://www.reddit.com/r/phonelosers Forums: http://www.phonelosers.com (Barren) Buy Shirts: http://phonelosers.spreadshirt.com ⟹⟹⟹⟹⟹⟹ Prank Calls Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/prankphonecalls Latest activity Category:RBCP Category:PLA